


Dancing in the Rain

by dreamerdoll



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing in the Rain, Laughter, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerdoll/pseuds/dreamerdoll
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin, lads.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Dancing in the Rain

Steven was walking Connie back home after a day of training (but really mostly playing) on the beach. They usually took Lion as a way of transportation, as the trip to Connie’s was a relatively long one, but it was a beautiful summer day and neither friend really wanted their time together to end. 

So they walked. 

Connie was animatedly telling Steven about the newest book she had been reading (and Steven was listening attentively, even if he only understood about half of what she was saying) when the first raindrop fell on her nose. More and more raindrops started to fall, until soon it was what many may call “a downpour”. The two teens shrieked at the sudden onslaught of water and quickly ran for cover under the nearest thing they could find: a covered bus stop.

-

The raindrops pitter-pattered on the roof above their heads, the only sound breaking into the comfortable silence they had created as they waited for the clouds to clear.

“We should dance.” Steven said, quietly. Merely a thought slipped into reality.

“What?”

“We should dance!” he turned to her, more confidently. Without preamble, he ran out from under their shelter into the empty street and began to wildly spin around in the rain. “Woohoo!”

“Steven! You’re gonna get soaked!” she shouted out to him.

“Who cares!” Steven shouted back. He ceased his spinning and extended a hand towards Connie. “Come on, dance with me!”

“Steven, that’s so cheesy!” she cried, grinning.

“Well then just call me Gouda Universe.” he said, grinning back at her and wiggling his eyebrows.

“You’re such a weirdo.” she laughed, but took his outstretched hand anyways, stepping out into the summer storm. 

Hand-in-hand, he led her further out into the warm rain before facing her and bringing their remaining hands together. 

“Oh, hang on.” Steven reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone and set his playlist to “shuffle”. He returned it to his back pocket as a steady electronic beat began to play. “Ok, now where were we?”

Facing each other once again, Connie and Steven began to step back and forth together in time to the music, slowly gaining confidence in their movements.

Connie giggled, “You know, I’m pretty sure this is the same song that played the first time we danced on the beach.”

“You mean the first time we were Stevonnie? Hey, I think you’re right.” He placed a hand onto her hip and she moved hers to his shoulder. “I guess that makes this  _ our  _ song.”

She smiled, ducking her head to hide her blush. “I guess it does.”

The music swelled after a few moments of continued swaying and Connie announced, “Time for the spin!” before twirling Steven under her arm and bringing him back in to dip him low to the ground. She looked down at him and he looked back up at her. The song began to fade out. Both were silent for a moment before erupting into a fit of giggles, reminded of the first time they danced like this. Unlike the first time, however, they did not fuse into Stevonnie. This time, Steven looked up at Connie, laughing in the rain, and brought his face up to press his lips against hers. 

Time stood still. It was wonderful and terrifying at the same time. After just a couple seconds Steven pulled back, fully ready to apologize. Instead, Connie’s face broke into a grin as the next song started to play, and she began to laugh again. She pulled Steven to his feet and he began to laugh as well, a smile making its way onto his face. Next thing he knew, Connie had pulled him into another kiss. He sighed into it and kissed back. 

Practically in sync, the two pulled apart and continued to dance in the rain, now with all worry thrown to the wind. Arms were thrown wide, hips were swayed, and puddles were splashed. The peals of their laughter filled the air. To an onlooker, they may have looked ridiculous. Both teens knew this, but neither could find it in their hearts to care. 

(Connie did make it home eventually, but her mother was  _ certainly  _ not happy about her tardiness nor her soaking figure.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the positive response on my last fic! All your comments gave me a big dopamine boost :D  
> I keep thinking of other fluff scenarios, so you'll probably see those in the near future


End file.
